Field trip: The bus ride
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: Oh those insatiable Ukes...what is a poor Seme to do?  This is the sequel/next installment of my one shot "Just one chance on a warm summers night" So if this doesn't make any sense, you'll probably want to read that one too, just to get a feel for wha


I own this! I own ALL of this. All these characters! Mine! Mine! MINE! Ahem….do enjoy.

Tristan stretched out in his bed, pondering. School was tomorrow, a field trip. Which was good, he wasn't sure he could handle any major thinking, not after yesterday.

"I have a boyfriend." He whispered in the darkness of his room.

No matter how many times he said it, or thought it, it just didn't seem real. But the memory of Hayden's ass tightening around him as he came was….damn real.

He still couldn't believe the events happened, and even though he had re-traced the steps leading up to it in his mind it just…just…felt like the Twilight Zone or something.

"Enter a world were a man is forced to fuck his restrained friend, heartthrob of the school, in the ass." Tristan chuckled.

He hadn't seen Hayden at all today, and he was kinda glad. But Hayden had left him a….well a note. His parents were thrilled, obviously thinking it was a friendly gesture. They were happy he had made a "good" friend, and if that friend happened to be the chief of police's son…well all the better.

Part of the note had been friendly, and it had made him feel warm inside at how Hayden had written about how excited he was to see Tristan tomorrow, how he was counting down the very minutes, how he would show Tristan that he had made a good choice when he decided to accept Hayden's offer of….boyfriend-ness.

Okay not…entirely friend stuff.

Though the P.S. of the note had definitely NOT been a friend thing, and had sent a completely different kind of warmth through him.

"_It's been a day but I can still feel little whispers of you, hard and thick, inside of me and I can't decided which moment I like more. The moment right before you came, you were tight and tense, I could feel you throbbing right before you swelled. Or when you actually came, which I could feel your hot cum filling my ass. I think it's the latter…but the former is very nice as well. Mmmm baby….I miss you already. Kiss."_

The little hand drawn smiley at the end even managed to be cute and flirty at the same time. Hell the paper even smelled like Hayden! How did he do that?

But did he really make the right choice? He wasn't sure and he didn't want to hurt Hayden's feelings. He was still weary and he was so going to get Mitchell back for his part.

Still…he felt like, if only to be fair, he should give this whole thing some time to play out…but how much time? What were the rules here?

"Am I gay?" Tristan muttered.

It was one thing to let Hayden do things to him, and the blond seemed eager to do just that, but could he do things in return? Would he enjoy it? Be repulsed by it? Could he like…go down on Hayden? Jerk him off? It was only fair after all…but he didn't know.

Sighing in frustration Tristan rolled over, glaring at his alarm clock, only seven more hours till he had to get up. He needed to get some sleep, but his mind wouldn't stop.

Then again…he shouldn't have to worry about to much happening tomorrow, there would be people all around. Maybe he could talk to Hayden on the bus though, get a better grip on the situation.

He so hated being unprepared.

Th e alarm blaring startled the crap out of Tristan, and he brought his hand down hard on it. Opening his eyes Tristan pushed himself up off of his belly, cracking his stiff neck he groaned.

"Well…fuck."

Was it that time already? He didn't even remember falling asleep, but it sure didn't feel like he had gotten much. Blinking he swung himself around to sit on the bed with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

Rubbing at his eyes Tristan pushed his hawk tail out of his face.

"Might as well get started." He muttered, standing up as he did.

Yanking his closet door open Tristan randomly grabbed a pair of pants, amused when they turned out to be one of his favorite pairs. It wasn't often he wore white, but he'd always liked his white pair of jeans, they were snug and comfortable.

The shirt ended up being his black T-shirt that had silver flames with violet tips on it. He hadn't wore that since he moved here.

Fishing around in his middle drawer for a pair of socks took a little longer, why did he have so many socks with holes in them? God he hated that.

It was supposed to be in the seventies today, so his coat was out.

Pulling open his top drawer he debated on just about the only thing he ever bothered to put any thought into in the morning. Which blade was he going to carry today?

Settling for his long stiletto that fit perfectly into this boot, which he had built his own little hidden sheath into, and his jagged dagger masked as a belt buckle, Tristan decided he was ready for the day. After running a brush through his hair, and brushing his teeth he headed down the stairs.

The house was quiet and empty, not a surprise, he had been getting himself up for years. His parents would be getting up in about an hour for work.

"I'm the only one who has to be up at six thirty…kind of shit is that?" Tristan grumbled as he headed out the door, grabbing his wallet and keys before he did. He hadn't eaten breakfast since he was a little kid and there was no need to bring his bag.

It was about a ten minute walk to the school building and Tristan found his mind going right back to the same topic as last night.

What was he going to do when he saw Hayden? Or more importantly what was Hayden going to do when he saw him?

He figured it would be tame, their whole class would be around and Hayden obviously was very good at hiding, then again after the only night Tristan really couldn't say what would happen.

It was still on his mind as he crossed the school's front field, making his way towards the front of the building. All the grass and trees were a stark contrast to the concrete and high fencing he was used to. It was silly but even seeing something like dandelions was a small treat for him.

The buses were starting to pull in, he was running a little late, he usually beat them all here. As far as he knew Hayden didn't ride the bus either, but Tristan wasn't sure how the blond got to school.

Tristan scoffed at himself, he had butterflies in his stomach, how stupid was that?

As the buses were emptying Tristan saw that someone was leaning up against the wall between the two main doors, and somehow he just knew it was Hayden. It was the hair, platinum blond was just easy as hell to spot.

Even though there were people bustling all around them when Hayden lifted his eyes they instantly honed in on Tristan. Their eyes met and a warm tingle when down Tristan's back, not just because of how…really well warm Hayden's eyes were, or because of the sexy, perfect smirk that blossomed on the blonde's face, but mostly because Hayden's whole body, face and everything else seemed to brighten when he saw Tristan.

He looked so…happy. Tristan really wasn't sure anyone had ever looked at him like that before.

His plan had been to go up to Hayden, say hello and then go to homeroom, they shared it after all. They could talk on the bust, unless they were assigned seats or had to many people around them, god he hated that.

But Hayden held up a hand, without lifting his arm, and mouthed the world "Wait." After that the blond jerked his head slightly to the right and lacking a reason not to, Tristan went that way.

Leaning up against the brick wall Tristan wondered what Hayden wanted, maybe it was actually important?

Tristan watched as people went up to Hayden, greeting him, slapping him on the shoulder and just generally devoting all their attention to the blond. Hayden handled it like a well trained socialite, smiling, making small talk and Tristan didn't know whether Hayden was actually enjoying it, or if he was bullshitting like a champ.

The next group to come up to Hayden were his teammates, typical jocks…all dressed just about the same, and oddly enough all with either super short hair, or shaved heads.

Granted with his Mohawk he wasn't one to talk…but he didn't consider bald a style.

About the only time Tristan saw even a hint of negative emotion from Hayden was when one of the guys tried to ruffle his hair. Hayden jerked his head away and smacked the guy's hand, hard. Tristan could have swore he saw a hint of a snarl from the blond, but the situation was quickly resolved and soon the track boys were walking inside, some of them teasing about how -Hayden had to look perfect for his girlfriends-

Then it was just them, the buses had pulled away and Tristan was wondering how much time they had before the bell rang. Hayden seemed to look around before turning to face Tristan, walking towards him.

As he walked Hayden lightly pushed his bangs to the left, which made his hair go back over his eye. The way he walked was different as well, the blond was popping his hips slightly, swaying his ass back and forth. His shoulders were back and Tristan almost thought that Hayden was….displaying himself or something.

"Hey baby." Hayden said as he stopped in front of Tristan. His voice was like honey, and it came out light and breathy.

"Hi Hayden." Tristan responded. His voice totally lacking any special features. But Hayden smiled happily anyway. A second later his arms went up, slipping around the back of Tristan's neck, pressing their bodies together.

"Aren't…aren't…you worried someone…."

"Blind spot, can't see use from any window. Scoped them all out years ago." Hayden said.

Made sense, Hayden had a lot to lose, at least that was what Tristan though, he wasn't sure what the opinion on gay people was around here. Plus Hayden obviously wasn't out for a reason.

Tristan's hands hovered at his sides, god he was so out of his element here.

"You can put them on my hips." Hayden chuckled. "Or get a double handful of ass if your feeling frisky." Hayden waggled his eyebrows at that. Tristan chuckled lightly and rested his hands on Hayden's hips. His hands fit rather well actually…

"I was thinking about you all night…" Hayden whispered.

"I was too actually." Tristan confessed.

"Oooh…was it good?" Hayden's voice became a little hotter.

"It wasn't…bad."

"Well that's good."

Then Hayden pushed in, his lips pressing to Tristan's in a soft kiss. It caught Tristan off guard, but he didn't pull away, he couldn't pull away, he was right up against the wall.

It wasn't a steady kiss, Hayden broke it several times, only to return a split-second later.

Their lips started to get hot and slick, light smooching sounds emanating every time their lips parted. Hayden pushed inward, pressing them together a little tighter, swaying his hips back and forth slightly.

The next thing Tristan knew Hayden was gently working his mouth open. Without thinking about it Tristan pushed his tongue forward, only to meet Hayden's in the little place sealed together by their lips. Hayden's tongue was longer so he was able to move inside of Tristan's mouth a bit, but other then that neither one was really dominating the kiss.

Hayden was so…soft, and tasted so sweet. How did he do that? He couldn't believe how it felt, he was pretty sure his tongue didn't feel or taste like that, and Hayden made a really hot noise in his throat when Tristan gripped his hips tighter.

Tristan was really enjoying the kiss, the gentle lapping of their tongues, it seemed more…heartfelt and he didn't feel like he was being eaten or that he was screwing up.

Unfortunately his cock also decided that it liked the kiss and began to twitch and thicken.

Hayden made a very hungry noise and didn't so much pull away as he slid down and off of Tristan. Keeping his hands on Tristan's shoulders Hayden looked up at him through his blond bangs and sultry lashes.

"Baby….you can not get hard against me." Hayden half gasped, half growled.

"S-sorry…it just ha-"

"-Oh don't be sorry. I just can't feel that hot cock, not when I can't do anything about it." Hayden purred. There was something in Hayden's voice, not a threat…more like a dark hidden promise. Because of it Tristan wanted to pin Hayden to the brick wall and make him feel it.

It wasn't so much a sexual desire, though perhaps that was part of it, but more then that it was the strategic part of him. The part that had kept him from being crippled or worse in some very nasty situations, that demanded that he pull those secrets to the light and examine them.

But he didn't. He really couldn't get a grip on any of this. He had just been sucking face with a boy, and now he was confused and conflicted.

"Am I gay?" Tristan thought for the second time in so many hours.

Hayden's hands left his shoulders, sinking down and hooking into his belt loops Hayden kept a grip on him but did not pull them together again. Trying to focus on something else Tristan noticed that despite the quick movement and the light wind Hayden's hair still looked perfect.

"Don't like it when friends touch your hair eh?" Tristan said as he swallowed. Hayden smiled.

"Well…you can touch it all you want, but I don't want some random ass messing with it. Especially not when I spent half an hour on it."

Tristan blinked.

"You spent half an hour on your hair?"

He almost couldn't believe he had hard that right. Hayden cocked his head to the left, running his finger across his lips as he giggled.

"Well sure. I wanted to look my best when you saw me. Then fifteen minutes to find my best ass hugging pants. Then an hour on who to decide how I wanted everything to go together."

Tristan suddenly felt very underdressed, a new feeling he was not used to at all.

"But you look very good too. I like that shirt and those pants look very yum. Though you've some nerve wearing white." Hayden teased.

"Well…uh…one of my favorite pairs." Tristan fumbled.

"Mmmm. Well….they are swiftly becoming one of mine." Hayden purred as his hand slid back to cup Tristan's ass, pulling him in for another sweet kiss, which Hayden himself broke a few moments later. "Come on babe…we'd better get moving or we will miss the bell."

As Hayden began to pull away Tristan started to wonder why Hayden's voice sounded different. Come to think of it, it was the same sounding voice Hayden had had the other night when he had chased Tristan down.

Maybe his throat was hurt?

It wasn't a huge shift, but it was noticeable.

Hayden's voice was normally very firm and authoritative. This was light and breathy, not a lisp no…just not the same voice he knew since he first met the blond boy. It was like…well it was like his first thought when Hayden had started talking.

Honey. It reminded him of honey. It was sweet, but there was a underlined seductiveness to it.

A promise. A promise of something thick and sticky.

Still it poked at the knife-fighter's curiosity, and he had to ask.

"Why are you talking like that?"

Hayden, only a few steps away, turned with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"Your voice, your changing it. Why?" Tristan asked.

For a moment he swore he saw pain in Hayden's eyes, just for a split second, before it was gone, replaced by that same happy, good natured look Tristan was getting used to.

"No….I'm not. This is my real voice, it is. I swear. Its….well you'll see I guess."

Hayden began walking towards the main door again and this time Tristan followed. But even in this he was confused. Was he supposed to walk side by side with Hayden? Or remain in the back like he was? He didn't know, he'd never been in a relationship before.

Granted if Hayden was a girl he would walk next to her, hold her hand or something. But this was not just a relationship….this was like….a gay relationship.

So not only where there relationship rules, there were other rules tacked on at the end of that.

Gay rules.

He needed a handbook….

Totally unsure of what to do, and not liking that one bit, Tristan chose to instead watch Hayden.

Yet somehow he ended up focused on Hayden's ass, he wasn't sure how, one second he was on Hayden's upper back and then Boom. Ass.

Hayden did have a weird butt for a boy. It was full and pushed up, and it bounced back and forth as Hayden walked. Plus Hayden's jeans totally sucked up on it, giving Tristan only a little left to imagine.

He hadn't seen a lot of boy butts, but he had seen his own, and checked out a LOT of girl rears, and that's what Hayden's rump reminded him of.

A curvy girls butt.

Not totally of course, Hayden's looked a little…tighter or whatever.

Suddenly the object of his attention dipped, doing a sexy little jiggle and bounce. Tristan raised an eyebrow and then raised his eyes as an evil chuckle filled his ears.

Tristan felt himself blush as his eyes met Hayden's. The blond was peering over his shoulder and through his bangs at him.

Why was Hayden looking through his hair so…cool looking?

Tristan was going to try and bring up an excuse, probably a feeble one, when Hayden whispered.

"Mmmm….just think. All yours baby."

A warm spike rushed through his belly and settled right in his cock, which was kinda frustrating.

"I uh….I wasn't…uh…" Tristan fumbled yet again.

"Which were you thinking of sinking into me. Your teeth? Or your cock?"

Thankfully Hayden didn't wait for an answer, he just opened the door and stepped into the school. Good thing too, because Tristan didn't know what to say.

Probably both…..

Hayden seemed pleased with himself as Tristan walked in behind him, then again the blond had had a happy buzz about him right from the start.

A quick look at the clock showed that they only had two minutes till the bell. Normally they'd be screwed, they would never make it to their lockers, and then homeroom in time.

But they had no need to go to their lockers today, so they would make it. Their homeroom was just about the corner after all.

Tristan had a weird thought….would Hayden want pictures of him to put in his locker?

Hayden rounded the corner first and then Tristan heard it.

"AH! Hayden!"

Tristan didn't even have to look to know what it was.

The Hayden fan girl squad.

Poor Hayden seemed rather jolted by the sound. Tristan watched as a change went over the blond. His shoulders slid forward a little, his hips lost their bounce, and he pushed his chest out a bit.

"Hey girls." Hayden said. Which sounded more like a grumble to Tristan's ears. Plus Hayden's voice changed again, now it was back to what Tristan remembered it being.

Hayden continued to walk, but he didn't get far as he was quickly swarmed. They were like friggin piranha. As they chatted Hayden up Tristan was able to easily slip around the group, feeling a little bitter.

Everyone ignored him, save Hayden, and the girls of the school wouldn't even give him the time of day usually.

Looking back Tristan locked eyes with Hayden for a moment, the blonde's eyes went really wide and he nudged his head forward slightly, a clear -Help me- gesture if Tristan had ever seen one.

Thinking about it for a moment Tristan grinned, waved to Hayden and stepped into the homeroom. Leaving Hayden to fend off the various girls surrounding him.

Jealous? Who? Him?

It was a full five minutes before a flustered looking Hayden entered the homeroom, grinning sheepishly as their teacher leveled a disapproving look on him.

"I need a stick or something." Hayden joked. Their teacher rolled her eyes.

"Take your seat Mr. Calloway." She said sternly.

Hayden stalked to the back of the classroom, probably surprising everyone by sitting right next to Tristan.

"Your new to this, so I'll explain. Good boyfriends don't leave their other in a lion's den like that." Hayden whispered.

"Oh yes…I can tell how horrible it must have been, all those evil females…just offering their boobs to you. Have anyone ask to bare your children?" Tristan snorted.

Before Hayden could respond who happened to just plop down right across from them?

Mitchell Baker.

Tristan's hackles rose, he had a score to settle with the big boy. He could forgive Hayden, there wasn't much the blond could have done after all, but what the hell had Mitchell been thinking?

"Where's your runt?" Tristan half sneered. He was more then happen to take a piece or two off Ryan for talking all that shit on him. He knew enough of Ryan to know the boy had a big mouth and he wasn't about to put up with that.

But Mitchell didn't seem to notice the barbs in Tristan's voice and slumped in his chair, letting out a long sigh.

"He's not coming in today, says its stupid."

Hayden reached out and gave Mitchell's hand a firm squeeze.

"Not going good?" Hayden asked as he pulled his hand back.

"Nope."

Something seemed to pass between the two boys, something Tristan wasn't privy to.

It wasn't long before the teacher gave the trip lecture and soon they were all being herded on a bus. For some reason both Mitchell and Hayden had their bags, why Tristan didn't know. Maybe they were going to do homework or something on the bus.

Hayden was right behind him as he walked down the aisle, and Tristan felt Hayden place his hand on his lower back and begin to push him gently.

"To the back." Hayden whispered.

That was fine with Tristan, he preferred to stay away from the rest. He was growing weary of being stared at.

That was one thing he missed about back home, he had not only fit in, he had had status. Here he was on the bottom of the totem poll, most didn't care to even associate with him. That upset him a bit….

Tristan swung into the very back seat, scooting towards the window. Mitchell took the seat right in front of him. He had thought Hayden would take the seat right next to him but the blond pulled himself into the same seat as Tristan, pressing his warm body right into him.

He thought to ask if that was a good idea, but if that was what Hayden wanted that was fine. He didn't want to bring trouble down on Hayden, but Tristan supposed the blond boy knew best in these situations.

Tristan turned slightly to face Hayden, the other boy looked at him warmly before looking slightly puzzled.

"Why didn't you bring that army bag of yours?" Hayden asked.

"Why would I? We are going to be gone all day, no school work." Tristan replied.

"What about lunch?"

"Oh….figured I'd just buy something." Tristan answered. He had about thirty five bucks in his wallet, he was bound to be able to afford something.

Hayden bit his lower lip and tilted his head away, Mitch started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Tristan grunted. He was getting really tired of being laughed at.

"It's a science center man, it doesn't have a food court. Didn't you listen when they told us that last week?" Mitchell answered.

As a matter of fact….he hadn't. Great….oh well, looked like he'd be hungry today. Tristan shrugged, resisting the urge to pop Mitch for sounding so smug.

Hayden patted his thigh softly.

"No worries, I have enough for two." Hayden said. Well that was nice…

"Hayden the homemaker." Mitchell chuckled.

"Your just jealous because you can barely make a sandwich." Hayden countered.

Tristan pulled back into himself as the two bantered. He still felt so out of place, and Hayden's fingers playing against his thigh weren't helping. He had hoped to be able to have a little private chat with Hayden, but he didn't think he would try now, not with Mitchell and his fucking mouth hovering.

It all left him with few options, he could either try small talk, or just stare out the window. Though he supposed he could try to take a nap, the ride was supposed to take like…and hour or more.

"Hey." Hayden whispered, touching Tristan's cheek gently. "You okay? Went kinda quiet all of the sudden."

Tristan turned his head to look at the blond.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just don't have much to say I guess."

That sounded weak, even to his ears, and Hayden looked a little saddened by it.

"Anything on your mind." Hayden suggested. "It's a long right."

Tristan thought about it for a moment, and realized there was something he was curious about, and it was something that wasn't to personal to him.

"What's with all the bald and buzz boys on your team?" He asked. "Your like the only one with hair."

Hayden laughed, an infectious sound.

"Well…he have something of a team mutiny going on. Everyone is thinking of walking out on Coach Porter." Hayden replied. "Swim team is what is being suggested, thus the haircuts to show their serious."

Interesting…as something of an outcast he didn't know or even hear much of the school news and gossip. But Hayden was practically right in the center.

"So…where do you stand in all this?" Tristan asked. Hayden leaned back in his seat, stretching his back.

"Well I'm not sure about going to swim team full time…but all the running is getting to my ankles and knees. Plus Porter has always been an asshole, but lately he's been really hard on us."

"He's especially pissed at Den-Den here." Mitch chimed in. Hayden grunted.

"We've one every meet, and I'm at the head of the pack. What more could anyone want?"

Tristan was about to ask why when Mitchell answered his unasked question.

"Hayden's been putting on weight."

"It's my body." Hayden growled. "Plus I'm still growing, I don't like being kept under two hundred pounds. I don't feel healthy, and he wants to keep me at one seventy, one sixty five!"

Tristan wasn't sure what Hayden weighed, or what he should. Still…Hayden was six foot three.

"Yeah…so when Porter found out that his star runner had put on thirty pounds….he flipped. Hell we could hear him and we were in the gym." Mitchell reported.

"Understatement of the decade." Hayden quipped dryly.

"So what's the problem?" Tristan muttered. "Fuck…last I knew you broke some kind of state record."

What he didn't say was the girls in the lunch room had talked about it incessantly, though mainly talking about how good Hayden looked in his track shorts.

"Exactly!" Hayden exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Three point five seconds is still breaking it, and I nearly tore my knew out to do that."

"But Porter is of the opinion that Hayden's gonna slow up, big time. Though if you look at the times….you've actually gotten faster lately." Mitch said.

"Yeah…said my big fat ass would drag, and if I didn't stop being a pig and stuffing my face I'd never make it to the nationals." Hayden growled bitterly.

"I still can't believe Porter called you a pig." Mitch said. "I'd of popped him right there. But its just some bullshit about his so called legacy. He's got his wagon hooked into you and is all paranoid about it."

Tristan himself was a little stunned, he'd heard of teachers freaking a little bit before, seen something of it himself once, but damn.

"Its not like he had anything to do with it. Its not like he's been teaching me techniques or some crap." Hayden groused.

"so that's why everyone decided to walk?" Tristan asked. Damn…he knew Hayden was well liked but well….damn.

"Not quite, everyone was thinking about it already. But I guess after seeing his tirade on me they all got worried about themselves."

"He does run you guys hard, I still can't believe how he really did run your ass off." Mitchell chuckled. "And I KNOW he's pissed that you skipped practice yesterday."

Tristan felt a little annoyed, he'd practically been cut out of the conversation.

"I'm tired of it." Hayden grumped. "I'm tired of being bitched at because I actually eat. I can't believe he actually called MY house to tell MY dad to make sure I'm on a light diet because I can't control myself. If I want a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs I'm going to get it."

Mitchell held up his hands.

"I'm on your side. Its not like your guzzling down shit food. You eat just fine as far as I can see."

"I could see my ribs, and I don't like that. And then he gets of me for weight training that day. Like, Oh God, Hayden's legs are filling out! The horror!"

The over-dramatized tone of Hayden's voice made Tristan laugh, which drew Mitchell's attention to him. He didn't recall seeing an underweight Hayden, so this all must have went down before he got to the town.

"Wanna know the biggest reason Hayden started to fill up again?" Mitch asked him as Hayden produced a water bottle from somewhere, not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Shoot." Tristan muttered.

"Well Den-Den here saw a picture of himself and freaked. But about a week after this, and I'm quoting here, major hottie in black with a thick, long Mohawk and lip piercing showed up and he was never going to be able to get that if he was a scrawny, boney bitch."

Mitchell's voice did a fairly good impression of Hayden's as he explained. Hayden himself partially choking on the water he was drinking as it happened, nearly spitting up on himself.

Coughing and sputtering Hayden forced out.

"Shut. Up. Mitchell."

Tristan looked at Hayden, the blonde's golden cheeks flushing slightly. He could only assume the one describe was him. It was a little overwhelming, that Hayden would go so through something like that…for him.

"So…uh…gonna go for swimming?" Tristan fumbled, not knowing what to say. "I thought you already were on the swimming team?"

"Hmm…it's a possibility. But yeah I'm on it, but more as a reserve. I haven't even been in the pool for half a year. I know its more of a total body thing, much more draining on the cardio…but I'm not sure what I want to do. I don't want to give up sports, but Porter has it coming to him. I've got a lot of options right now though." Hayden confessed.

"You could do it though." Mitchell stated. "You were like lightning last time you were in the water."

"Well of course." Hayden admitted as he struck a cheesy pose. "I'm a natural athlete."

Mitchell barked out a laugh.

"And so humble."

Hayden grinned and Tristan found himself studying the track star.

"I always feel like I'm drowning though….and that's just not fun. Its like, I can't breathe! Okay now I can. Now I cant! Can! Can't!" Hayden complained.

Before he could stop himself his mouth opened.

"Don't." Tristan said simply.

Hayden's grin faded and he looked confused.

"Don't want?"

"Don't cut your hair." Tristan felt fooling, but Hayden will a bald or buzzed head would look horrible. Hayden's grin slowly re-grew.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now I know my gold locks are a key for you eh?"

Tristan turned back to face the window, to hide his suddenly hot face.

"You'd….you'd look stupid, that's all."

"Golden?" Mitchell snorted. "You're an ice blond Hayden. Your hair is more white then gold."

"Oh shut it. It's an expression."

The two continued to banter again, seeming forgetting all about Tristan as he kept his focus out the window, though not really paying attention to what was outside. He was just lost in his thoughts.

So there were kinda like…three Hayden's, so far.

There was the public Hayden that he knew, with the voice and personality he was familiar with.

Then there was this new Hayden that he felt like he was just meeting.

The last was that secret Hayden he kept getting flashes of, either in the blonde's eyes or voice.

What was that? And how did he get a grip on all of this?

Tristan was suddenly jolted back by warm hands rubbing his belly. He turned and Hayden pushed him down a little, and then laid against him a bit.

"Hey." The blond whispered. "Don't hide from me, its you I wanted to see."

Their faces were so close to each other, close enough Tristan could feel the other boy's breath.

"You two seemed rather involved." He responded.

Hayden's hands began to slide up his chest, making his stomach flutter.

"You just need to…assert yourself a little." Hayden said. "We'll talk till the cows come home you know. But I do want to talk to you. Don't think I don't."

Then Hayden's thumbs found his nipples, rubbing gentle circles over them though the material of his shirt.

"Hayden…" Tristan murmured, open mouth gasping as Hayden squeezed the little nubs. Hayden smiled evilly before pushing himself up Tristan's body. Tristan thought Hayden was going to kiss him or something, but the blond chose to run his wet tongue in the crevices of his right ear.

Tristan squirmed, both from Hayden's tongue and the expert manipulations of his fingers. Was this a good idea? On the bus of all places? Four seats up was there entire class!

Granted Mitchell was right there, and they were low enough that Mitch's seat back covered tem…but still.

"I want to suck your cock." Hayden purred in the wet shell of Tristan's ear.

"W-what?" Tristan gasped.

Before he knew it Hayden half stood, reaching over Mitchell's seat and coming back with Mitchell's large bag and the jean jacket the wrestler had had tied around his waist.

"Help yourself." Mitch chuckled.

Tristan didn't know how to react as a kneeling Hayden pushed his legs apart, sliding between them and a bit under Mitch's seat. The blond used his and Mitchell's bags to form a little barrier at the edge of the seat and then with a wink disappeared under the jacket that now covered Tristan's lap and legs.

For all intents and purposes Hayden was completely hidden from view. Tristan found his voice as the hidden blond minx undid his pants and pulled the access hole of his underwear open.

"Hayden!" Tristan hissed, which turned into a gasp as Hayden's hot, wet mouth slide over him.

No teasing, no build up, Hayden just went right for it.

Tristan had only been half hard, and that had dissipated while Hayden set up, but now as Hayden's tongue worked over him, he felt himself grow hard and thick.

Hayden made a pleased noise, kneading Tristan's balls with one hand as Tristan grew in his mouth.

Hayden began to bob his head slowly, going deeper with each downward push.

This wasn't happening, not here. No way.

He was still asleep…that was it. Any minute now h alarm would go off…annny second now…

Tristan groaned softly as Hayden's lips tightened around him, putting stiff pressure on Tristan's member as he slowly, from tip to base, took Tristan all the way down his throat.

Holding there for a moment Hayden twisted his head from side to side, swiping his whole tongue along the underside of Tristan's cock.

It was really weird to feel all this while not being able to see anything. It was like his lower half was in a different world or something.

Raising his eyes Tristan locked his with Mitchell's. The bigger boy wore a full fledge grin, obviously amused by what was transpiring. Though he had a twinkle in his eye, and Tristan was starting to get the feeling that Mitchell Baker was a bit of a voyeur.

So far it wasn't anything Tristan had not experienced the other night, although the feel of Hayden's lips wrapped snuggly around him added much to the act.

Then Hayden started to suck on him, cause….Hayden was evil like that, just a gentle pulling on his shaft, but that was new and Tristan's eyes rolled back into his head involuntarily. He had to bite down on his hand to keep everyone from hearing him moan.

Hayden slide him out of his mouth slowly, lightly dragging his teeth across him, letting out a satisfied sigh as he began to flick his tongue rapidly against the tip of Tristan's cock.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted this baby…." Hayden purred before swallowing Tristan down again.

And that was how it was, for over thirty minutes Hayden worked over him like a lollipop. Licking, sucking, gently teasing the hard flesh with his teeth. Tristan's chest heaved, he was trying so hard not to pant, but he was getting close.

He could feel it, the hot tingle rising up his shaft, the building pressure in the tip. He couldn't help it, he flexed himself, twitching in Hayden's mouth.

The hidden blond giggled and started to suck a little harder, bobbing his head a little faster.

"Uh oh….Incoming." Mitchell hissed.

Focusing his eyes on the aisle a feeling of dread came over Tristan as Sarah Phillips came past Mitch and plopped herself in the seat to the right of him.

Oh God…now what was he supposed to do?

"Hi Tristan!" She chirped. Wait….what…she was here for him? He thought for sure she'd be looking for Hayden.

"Uh…hi." He muttered. It wasn't a great opening, but damn it he was under fire here!

Apparently having realized someone was there, yet not seeming to concerned, Hayden slowed his movements, becoming much more…torturous. Slipping Tristan's cock out of his mouth Hayden wrapped his thumb and forefinger tightly around the base, pumping it slowly.

Tristan shivered as Hayden began to slowly bath him with a very soft, wet, EVIL tongue.

"How's it going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm getting my cock sucked by the most popular boy in school. How about you?" Tristan thought. But out loud he replied. "Its going…"

He sucked in a breath as Hayden's attentions moved to his balls. Damn that blond!

Though at least he was being gentle, Tristan didn't much care for being touched there. It wasn't out right pleasure, but still…kinda nice.

Sarah was looking at him curiously, probably because of his little tic.

"Almost sneezed." Tristan offered feebly, right as Hayden took him back in. How could he still be doing that? They were so close to being busted!

"Ah." Sarah sighed. "Cold?" She pointed at Mitchell's jacket.

He was so close….fuck he was aching. He felt so hard and full and Hayden was going soooo slow. Bobbing up and down with all the speed of a snail, it couldn't even be called a bob, but he was still taking Tristan…ugh….deep.

Tristan knew he was leaking, the little spikes of orgasm kept pulsing in his groin, pushing pre-cum out in large heavy drops. Each time Hayden reached his tip the blond would tilt his head and press the thickness of his tongue against the slit of Tristan's cock, lapping up the fluid.

"Y-Yeah…." Tristan stammered. "Haven't felt so hot lately."

His cock began to swell, pleasure rushing down his abdomen, spasming as his peak inched closer. Even as slow and torturous ad Hayden was being, if he kept this up Tristan would come.

"That sucks." Sarah empathized. "So…you excited about the center?"

Tristan shrugged. He had to. He didn't trust his voice, especially not when the moment he opened his mouth Hayden swallowed him down. Not just took him all the way in, no no. That would have been to easy on him. No Hayden just HAD to take him down and then literally swallow.

The warm hard pull of Hayden's through sucking him in nearly caused him to spill right then. The rush started, but Hayden didn't follow through, so it began to ebb slowly.

Squeezing his legs together Tristan trapped the blonde's head. His cock was actually starting to hurt from all this. He needed a breather, he couldn't come, not with Sarah right there!

Hayden tipped his head back, slipping Tristan out of his throat, his tongue swiping along the underbelly.

"Maybe we'll be in the same group." Sarah wondered aloud.

"Yeah…maybe." Tristan replied.

It would be nice if Mitchell did something, but the other boy just leaned back against the bus window, with that annoying smirk on his face.

Tristan growled low in his throat, half in pleasure, half in mixed annoyance/frustration.

Now Hayden was sucking on him the whole of him like a popsicle! It wasn't constant pressure, no that might hurt. It was a series of gentle tugs, and it feel really rather good.

"I hope so." Sarah said, the tone of her voice changing. Had he been more on the ball he might have caught it, but Tristan was far to busy trying to keep from giving away what was going on.

"Damn it Hayden….I'm not a…fucking…unnnnn…." Tristan thought. All he really wanted to do was slip his hand down under the jacket and knuckle Hayden right in the head. But that would probably raise questions.

Actually the only thing he REALLY wanted more then that was to…come. He REALLY wanted to come, to let go of the insane aching pressure that had been building for like the last hour.

"I'm really excited about all the exhibits. I went here years ago and it was awesome. And I hear they have added a bunch of new stuff." Sarah gushed.

"Sounds…good." Tristan muttered. Actually even if he wasn't in the most bizarre situation in his life he probably wouldn't have given a shit.

Apparently even with Tristan holding him Hayden could still move, and he did. The blond was not going to be denied it seemed. Sliding barely half an inch of Tristan out of his mouth Hayden started to bob rapidly, causing Tristan to repeatedly slip down the blonde's throat.

It also seemed that Hayden had NO gag reflex….

Tristan closed his eyes and pressed his head against the back of Mitchell's seat. So close….good God….please.

Sarah was talking again, but Tristan wasn't listening. All he knew was he had to get her to leave. Fighting the orgasm Hayden seemed damned and determined to cause Tristan cut her off.

"Listen…just what the hell do you want?" He snapped, trying to keep the -Oh God! I'm so going to fucking cum!- tone out of his voice. "You've barely said three words to me since I moved here and now your coming on like we've been best fucking friends. Why don't' you just leave me be?"

Sarah looked surprised, then hurt, and then outraged.

"Well excuse me!" She hissed. "I actually thought you were cute, but now I see your just a loser!" She jumped up to her feet. "Just wait until I tell everyone what an asshole you are. I can pretty much tell you your never going to have a date….or get any, in this town after I'm done." She tossed over her shoulder as she stomped off.

Mitchell could barely contain full out laughter, sounding as if he was choking and giggling. But much to Tristan's absolute frustration, once she was gone and he released Hayden's head the blond actually pulled back and Tristan slipped from his wet lips.

Now he stops? NOW?

Hayden's tongue starting teasing his weeping slit again, and through the giggles Mitchell forced out.

"God…who talks like that?" The bigger boy wiped tears from his eyes. "But what she does know? Oh…be there in twenty minutes Den-Den."

The hidden blond open mouth kissed Tristan's cock.

"Twenty minutes is twenty minutes." Hayden purred.

Tristan growled, he hadn't asked for this, it had proved frustrating and worrisome, plus he had just told a very pretty girl off because of it.

Hayden started and Hayden was going to finish. NOW.

Slipping his hand under the jacket Tristan slid his fingers through Hayden's rather soft hair and pushed him forward. The blond made a surprised noise as Tristan basically pushed himself down his throat. But the noise turned into almost a desperate hungry sound, which wasn't right, but it was the only way Tristan could describe it, and he could feel Hayden's body shiver against his legs. Though he didn't know why.

But Hayden seemed to understand his intentions and got serious.

It only took a few moments with Hayden's hot, hungry mouth sliding over him and Tristan whimpered, hitting his peak.

Gripping the seatback in front of him Tristan bit down on it hard, moaning deep as heated pleasure rushed through him. There had been a long build up and Tristan screamed into the seat as he filled Hayden's mouth in hot, heavy spurts.

The blond slowed, but never stopped. Hayden groaned eagerly and Tristan nearly jumped out of the seat from how sensitive he was becoming. If his mind had been a little clearer he might have laughed at the low hungry noises Hayden was making as he swallowed.

But as it was he simply continued to writhe in his seat and hang on for dear life as his release ceased but Hayden did not.

"Go-god H-Hayden….stop…" Tristan groaned weakly. He was way to sensitive, it was to intense, but Hayden only let half of him out of his mouth. Hayden's hand closed around him, pumping firmly as he twirled his tongue around the head of Tristan's cock, sucking gently.

"Got to make sure you get it all huh?" Mitchell chuckled.

"Mmmhmm." Hayden moaned.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of way to much to handle Hayden released him with a wet pop and a satisfied sigh.

Giving him a few last pumps Hayden tucked his cock back into his underwear, zipping up his jeans and buttoning them. Hayden gave his groin a little pat, like you would a puppy, before he rose up form under the jacket, sliding up Tristan's body and rested on his chest, looking up at him.

Tristan opened his eyes, which he had closed as he tried to catch his breath, and looked down at the blond. Hayden's amused grin and heated eyes greeted him. Tristan was unsure of what to say, and it seemed….wrong to just smack Hayden upside the head.

He noticed a small gob of fluid in the corner of Hayden's mouth, and he blushed when he realized what it was. Hayden's eyes tilted to the side and his tongue darted out, lapping it up.

"Mmmm Yummy cummy in my tummy." Hayden purred, pushing up and pressing a soft kiss to Tristan's lips wit his own wet, shiney ones.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a gesture that was dirty in a kind of sensual way, how Tristan didn't know but it make his stomach tighten.

Popping up Hayden side back next to Tristan like nothing had ever happened.

Just then Mitchell started to laugh, doubling over just as they pulled into the center's parking lot.

"Oh your just jealous." Hayden quipped, throwing Mitchell's jacket at his head. Leaning in Hayden whispered into Tristan's ear. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

As everyone began to fill out there was some kind of issue at the door and Tristan found himself standing on weak, shaking legs and knee's much longer then he wanted.

"Your real quiet. Something wrong? Or are you just thinking about all the weird stuff we are going to see today?" Hayden asked.

"No. Actually I'm thinking about how bizarre it is that your spit is drying on my cock right now." Tristan whispered.

Another full bodied shiver ran though Hayden and he shifted his bag away so he could press his warm, hard back against Tristan's chest. Wigging his ass against Tristan's cock Hayden looked over hi shoulder and purred.

"Yeah…but as far as getting used to things go….that's not bad."

END


End file.
